From Dust We Are Born
by THE L0NE WANDERER
Summary: When Jaune and Ruby are trapped under snow during a mission to retrieve an Atlas project, the project just so happens to spawn the awkward leaders a little surprise...
1. Chapter 1

**From Dust we are born Chapter 1.**

 **Disclaimer: I lack the ownership of RWBY. That goes to Rooster Teeth…one day, Smithers, one day…  
Editor: Who the hell is Smithers…  
LW: Of course you don't know that because… FAIRY GOD PARENTS! *jumps out window*  
Editor: Someone really needs to get Wanderer to take their meds. **

**AN: Aright, this was a request by a Mr. What If, and since this idea seemed pretty neat, and I'm currently on writers block on my main fic, this will be a side one. Idea originally from a SleepinEyes.**

* * *

Ironwood was in a foul mood. His projects where not going well.

Most of them just seemed to be dead ends. He knew the Knights were just a cheaper means of creating his army. The Paladins served as a nice frontal assault, but his real hopes lied in his biological department. More accurately, the Kind Staub **[1]** , nicknamed the Atlas Egg.

This project would hopefully allow him to get the army he dreamed of. Not of tin copies, but of soldiers, the proudest battalion of hunters and huntresses every made.

The Atlas Egg, in theory, was simple in function. It would take a small amount of aura from each "parent" and mix the energies, fusing the small part of the souls into one, and then giving it form. However, most attempts of this had failed epicly. Hell, to say it tanked was an understatement. So Ironwood had it ordered to be moved to the main base to be handled by a larger crew of scientists.

He was shocked to hear a week later that grimm had attacked the convoy, taking out every signal one of the knights, and causing the Egg to go missing.

Ironwood groaned. He couldn't let the egg fall into enemy hands, and god forbid if the grimm had destroyed it. He couldn't afford to let his own men go out, no. Winter was busy dealing with the White Fang, and Penny was still a factor he was not willing to risk. Glaring at his scroll contacts, Ironwood swallowed his pride and pressed the call button.

" _This is Professor Ozpin, Headmaster of Beacon Academy, how may I help you?_ "

"Yeah, It's…um, James…I have a favor to ask of you…"

* * *

"I…hate…t-t-t-the c-c-c-cold" Jaune chattered out as teams RWBY and JNPR marched in the snow covered mountains of Atlas. The team had been sent in by Ozpin, to obtain some sort of package for General Ironwood. Both teams jumped at the opportunity to get out on the field, but now the blonde leader was seriously regretting it.  
Jaune, having never been to Atlas, didn't know to pack a heavy coat, let alone be prepared for such heavy snow. Hell, even Yang was in winter clothing, and was the most covered anyone had seen her. So Jaune had to ask for a coat from freaking general of Atlas. Yeah, great first impression of a being a good leader, forgetting to pack a coat to the coldest place in Remnant. On top of that, the coat he did get offered little protection from the elements, and was acted more for show than actual purpose, seeing as Ironwood grew up here his whole life. The man probably could bathe in ice and not notice a thing. However for Jaune, he was struggling to keep his skin from turning as blue as Neptune's hair.

"You okay?"

Jaune turned around to see Ruby, in a much heavier version of her usual wear, combat skirt and red hood still present with a red scarf wrapped tightly around her neck, looking at him with a sense of worry in eyes.

"Yeah," Jaune reassured her, not wanting to slow down the group. "I'm fine, just that time I complained about the dorm's AC giving out coming back to bite me in the butt with a vengeance."

Ruby looked at Jaune with a doubtful look. It was clear to her that Jaune was not "fine", far from it. The poor boy was shivering and looked as if he wanted nothing in the world than to curl up into a ball for warmth. Taking her scarf, she handed it to Jaune.

"Ruby…" He said, eyeing the scarf

"Take it. You need it more than I do. Besides, I have Weiss as a roommate. This is basically a light chill compared to what she likes to have the dorm set too."

"So that's why the AC broke!" Jaune said "Ice Queen overworked it"

"HEY!" Said Heiress commented from the back of the team.

"Wouldn't be the first time a Schnee overworked something" Blake muttered under her breath, followed by a "shot's fired" from Yang

"HEY!"

"Hey everyone, let's roast Weiss!" Yang hollered

"What? I will not stand for such petty insults-"Weiss stated, but was cut off as the most of teams JNPR and RWBY began to roast the pale girl.

Jaune and Ruby, however, found the two of them all by themselves as the roast fest of Ice Queen commenced in the background. The two stood there in awkward silence, the snow and wind howling on the mountain path. Jaune was however, taken by surprise when a red blur tackled him to the ground, the felt something constrict his thought. Finally getting a good look, he saw Ruby standing on top of him, trying to wrap her scarf around him, looking cute as she tried…

Wait Cute?

Jaune quickly dismissed this as hallucination due to the lack of oxygen. Ruby was like another sister to him…a really cute, adorkable sister that he just wanted to hug…

Oum. He needed air.

"Ruby…air…choking…" Jaune managed to choke out. Seeing her mistake, Ruby quickly loosened the scarf.  
Regaining his breath, Jaune finally looked up to Ruby still sitting upon him, causing Jaune's face to turn as bright as the girl's cloak.

"You okay Jaune? Your face still seems a bit red…" Ruby said, placing her palm up against Jaune's head. The Arc quickly bolted up "YUP. I'mFineWhenIAmINot? 100%IsI OH Look cookies" Jaune quickly said, trying to avert Ruby's attention away from him as quickly as possible.

"COOKIES? WHERE?"

It was moments like these Jaune was glad she was a little naïve.

Ruby turned to Jaune, glaring at him in a way a child would after a being outsmarted by their parent. "Your mouth is a loaded gun, continually shooting lies. LIES I SAY!" Ruby exclaimed, waving her arms around vividly.

Jaune merely shrugged "What can I say? All the cool guns were taken."

Ruby merely punched the boy in the arm, causing him to yelp out in pain.

"OW! What was that for?"

Ruby put her hands on her hips "That, was because you now owe me cookies!"

"Fine, when we get back to Beacon I'll get you some damn c-"

However, the Arc never got to finish his sentence, as an insanely loud voice ripped across the mountain path.

" **I'M QUEEN OF THE CASTLE!"**

The entire mountain seemed to shake as testament to what could only be summed up as Nora.

"Your teammates sure are energetic, huh Jaune…Jaune?" Ruby looked to the Arc to see him having a look of horror on his face. This puzzled Ruby. Why did Jaune look so…shocked? "Oh come on Jaune, this is hardly the Noraest thing Nora's done."

Jaune finally looked to Ruby with a serious expression, fear in his eyes. "That's not what I'm worried about. We are in the middle of a snow covered mountain range and Nora just shook the entire mountain. Ruby, what happens when large amounts of snow is displaced from the top of a mountain?"

Ruby's eyes widened with realization "An avalanche…"

"WE NEED TO GET TO THE OTHERS AS FAST AS POSSIBLE!"

The two leaders bolted forward, or more accurately, Ruby did with Jaune hanging onto her for dear life. Within seconds, they made it to where the rest of their teams where, with a pissed off looking Weiss to boot.

"-And you all are the most horrible miscreants I ever had the displeasure of sharing a planet with, let alone life!" Weiss ranted out.

"You done?" Ruby asked calmly to her partner.

"…I think"

"Got it all out of your system?"

"Yeah…"

"THEN GET TO COVER! AVANCHLE! COMING! HURRY!"

All the teams quickly took action. Quickly Yang and Nora pounded a cave into the side of the mountain, Pyrrha using her polarity to shift aside some of the spare sediment that had enough iron in it to bend. The cave was quickly large enough to hold most of the two teams except one. But by then, it was too late. The wave of white was coursing its way through the mountain

Jaune knew what he had to do. "Guys, get in there."

Pyrrha looked at her partner like he was insane "Jaune, are you crazy? You'll be-"

"I'll think of something, just get it the cave!"

Pyrrha, with a heavy heart, followed her leader's orders, as foolish and suicidal as she thought they were.

Finally seeing his team and RWBY in the shelter, Jaune turned to face the avalanche. A solid, unforgiving wall of white, closing in on him. Well, if he ever made it out of this alive, he would never flirt with Weiss again, seeing as snow was officially a turn off. Jaune stood paralyzed in fear. This was it. This was how he died.

"Jaune!" Jaune was taken by surprise as a blur of red grabbed him, sending him flying downhill at speeds just barely above that of the avalanche. Flying in the air, Jaune was then caught by the familiar blade of Crescent Rose hooking his hood, keeping him with its user

"Ruby? What are you doing!?" He cried out

"Saving your life Vomit Boy!" The Red Cloaked girl hollered over the sound of the crashing snow. Jaune began to realize that they were approaching the bottom of the mountain…fast…too fast

"Jaune, brace yourself…this is gonna hurt…"

Jaune mentally groaned. He was at this rate going to be that one kid from the magic beacon bullhead. He should have stayed home today.

Well, at least he had Ruby…oh wait Ruby…this girl had literally just risked her life to save him. This cute… adorable…you know what? Screw it. He was gonna die anyway. Let it be by his own terms rather than scarier older sister Yang.

"Well Ruby I guess this is time to say if I don't make it out, I find you very cute!" Jaune hollered over the snow as they neared the bottom, mere seconds before impact.

"Wait what?" Ruby yelled, but was cut off as they hit the snow…hard.

Jaune quickly felt his world go white, then quickly turn black…maybe he should take a nap…yeah..

* * *

"Jaune!"

Jaune felt himself slowly feel life return to him, drowsy as all hell.

"But I don't wanna go to dance school mom…I wunna be a hunta" Jaune mumbled incoherently

"Jaune! Wake up!" Jaune bolted up as he felt his slap being slapped.

Hard.

Looking around, he saw a very ruffled up Ruby looking rather sheepish. "Sorry" She squeaked out, "But you where unconscious, and you wouldn't wake up, so I tried this thing my dad would do on my Uncle Qrow, and it worked, but that's not thecaseandintheendi'mgladyour_" Ruby quickly rambled out.

"Ruby, calm down, the only thing wrong with me other than this cold is this blasted crick in my back. Must have slept on a rock or something…" Jaune said, turning his back to face his resting spot, seeing a hint of gleaming gold and red in the snow. No…it couldn't… no way in hell was it so easy…

"Ruby…What does the package that we were meant to find look like?"

"Well, Ironwood described it as a large egg, about the size of a football, that was gold, white, black and red…Why?"

Jaune quickly shifted the snow, uncovering an object that fit the description word for word. "Because I think I just found it."

However, as soon as Jaune went to pick up the egg, he felt a pain from his hand, like it just got stuck on a high powered vacuum.

"OW Sonofabitch That hurt!" Jaune swore as he grasped his hand.

"Oh come on Jaune, quite being such a baby" Ruby said, as she too went to pick up the egg, but was met with the same result

"OWIE OWIE OWIE!" Ruby yelped "That thing is evil!" not

"I told you it hurt!" Jaune said, then tearing up a chunk of the coat Ironwood gave him. Maybe now the damn thing could be useful. Carefully wrapping up the egg in the torn fabric, Jaune finally picked it up.

Jaune looked up, only to see several layers of snow above them. "Guess we're stuck here for a while…"

Ruby experimentally poked ceiling with Crescent Rose, only to have a pile of snow fall down and hit her. "Yup…"

"Well, might as well try to sleep off some of the scrapes. That fall did drain our aura, so it wouldn't hurt to try and regain some of it."

Ruby nodded to this. After a few moments of attempting to fall asleep, Jaune found himself too cold to sleep. Ruby, noticing this, brought herself closer to Jaune, their bodies barely apart.

"Ruby, I…"Jaune started

"Your lips were turning blue and you where shivering yourself to death Vomit Boy. Besides, what kind of leader would I be if I let my fellow leader freeze himself to death?" Ruby stated simply. Pulling her cloak over the two of them, Jaune finally felt some warmth return to his bones, and finally slip into a peaceful sleep…

* * *

"Daddy…"

Jaune groaned as conscious slowly returned to him. Refusing to fully wake up, the Arc was perfectly comfortable where he was. He had some warm blanket, and a very cozy, snuggly pillow that he had in his arms.

"Daddy!"

Jaune felt something jab at his stomach, forcing him to finally get up. Opening his eyes, Jaune quickly remembered what happened. Atlas…Egg…Avalanche…Ruby…Wait…that pillow…  
Jaune looked in front of him to see a sleeping Ruby curled up in his arms, snuggling up next to him for warmth. Yang was sooooo gonna kill him.

"Daddy!"

Finally looking for the around for the source of the voice, Jaune finally found it, coming from a lump in the cloak/blanket. Pulling it up, Jaune saw a little girl, no older than 6, with blonde hair with slight red streaks at the end, stark naked, who was shivering in the cold.

"Daddy…" She called out.

How did Jaune miss this? A girl frozen in the ice? He knew that he could be oblivious, but not to that level!

Wrapping up the rest of Ironwood's coat around her (fingers crossed the General did not have any attachment to that cloak) Jaune looked to the girl. "What's your name? Where are your parents?" He asked gently to the small child.

The child looked at Jaune with familiar silver eyes, and hugged Jaune tightly.

"Daddy…" She whispered, falling asleep.

No…nonononononononononononononononononononononononononono.

"Um…Ruby? Think you might want to come and see this…"

* * *

 **Omake: RWBY Civil War.**

Jaune looked up at the new hunter administration act.

 _All Hunters and Huntresses must be registered by the government, and by such go under a strict background check._

Well…shit.

What where his options? If the government did any form of background check, they would see his faked records easily and have him out of here faster than Yang could make a pun. He needed to get the act taken down, but how? He was one guy, against an entire nation…  
He needed more allies.

Jaune looked at Pyrrha with shock across the table.

"What do you mean this is a good idea!?"

The Spartan champion merely shrugged. "I'm just saying that we need to be put in check. How many innocent lives have we ruined in our wake?"

"Little compared to the ones we saved from the grimm and White Fang!" Jaune exclaimed.

Weiss spoke up from this. "I, for one, am in favor of the Act. We as hunters and huntresses need to have someone to answer to in case one of us goes rouge."

Ruby then looked at Weiss like she had just become a Grimm. "Are you insane? We're the good guys! We're hunters! Not some soldiers!"

"You tell em' sis!" Yang called out from the side, only to have Blake glare at her.

"Don't encourage her!" Blake hissed at the Blonde Brawler "We need to have someone restrict our actions, tell us when enough is enough!"

"Well I say we break whoever made this dumb act's legs!" Nora hollered out, only to be scolded by Ren.

"Nora, we might actually need to have a government tell us when it's okay to break someone's legs…"

Jaune looked over as soon the entire table was quickly consumed in an internal conflict that in true Beacon fashion, escalated to an over the top food fight between the two opposing views. Soon flying through the roof as usual, Jaune took time to think over the current events.  
 _Did I just start some kind of civil war?_

* * *

 **[1] This is German for child of dust, as Atlas appears to be of German relation. Proof, you may ask? Weiss Schnee is literally Snow White in German. That's worthy of a slow clap RT. Would this make Weiss's dad a NaSchnee?**

 **I know. There's a special place in hell for me. I do golf with the devil and have a room right next to Cinder**


	2. Chapter 2 Spring Beneath The Snow

**From Dust We Are Born: Chapter 2**

 **Disclaimer : *Walks in to RT with MLG airhorns* 1V1 M8 4 the rights 2 RWBY RT scrub.  
** _ **1 hour later  
**_ **Welp, that backfired. Don't own RWBY. I do however, owe some people a favor…orange bellied bastards…**

 **AN : Well, this was surprisingly well received. Most people seem to like this. And yes, I know I took forever to update this. My mind is an adhd riddled cluster fuck. How I work is I bounce ideas and writing between things. Seeing as I'm currently writing 3 fics (9 Months to live, Roses are red, Violets are blue, and this) that's a lot of bouncing around. However, I'll try to give this the care it deserves, seeing as I have of yet to fuck it up. Now onto questions.  
One person pointed out that since Pyrrha is of Greek relation, following the logic I used, Mistral should be Greece influenced nation, but since Neptune, Sage, and Scarlet have no relation that I shouldn't make such assumptions. Now, I must point out, Neptune is the name of the Roman god of the sea, and Rome conquered Greece, and added their culture. So…if anything that just supported my theory. A GAM- What do you mean it's trademarked, Editor of mine? Welp, Fuck this shit I'm out to the next chapter. *Jumps out window***

 **Editor: Where the hell does he even go?**

* * *

"How did this happen?

"I mean, we're not even together together!"

"And last time I checked, 6 year old children don't just pop out of the snow!"

"I DON'T KNOW!" Jaune and Ruby panicked in the small pocket buried under the snow. The little girl, still unnamed lay resting in resting wrapped in the torn coat of Ironwood, snoozing blissfully unaware of the panic of the two young adults she was with.

"Okay, maybe for some reason the kid just mistook me for her dad" Jaune tried to say calmly "I mean, the kids parents are probably looking for her right now!"

Ruby seemed to agree with this logic, nodding her head. "Yeah, that was a silly idea. Me, with you? Together-together" She stated awkwardly and tense. Jaune knew he should have felt relieved by this statement, heck, that probably just saved him from Yang beating him within an inch of his life and preserved his jewels, but he felt kinda…sad. No, for now he needed to focus on getting Ruby, the kid, and himself out of this damn snow and back to the others with the mission objective. Then they could get Ironwood to help them find the little girl's parents.

"Hey Ruby, do you have any idea how deep we're buried?" Jaune asked, looking up at the snowy ceiling.

The huntress in training pondered for a moment before answering "I would say a good 5 to 6 feet of snow. We were outrunning A LOT of snow" She said, waving her hands around for effect.

Jaune paused for a moment, till he thought of something "I'm probably going to regret asking this, but how powerful is the sniper on your weapon?" He said, regret lacing his voice.

Ruby leaped up, fire burning in her eyes "HOW POWERUL?!" The short huntress exclaimed, pulling out the scythe/sniper rifle out with much bravado, causing Jaune to cringe "My baby can, with the right rounds, pierce through one end of a king taijitu and come out the other end with enough power left to kill a beowolf in one well-placed shot!"

Jaune took this into consideration. "Do you have any fire rounds for Crescent Rose?"

"Yeah, but what good would melting the ice do? We would be covered in water that would get frozen instantly"

Jaune got up, a spark of excitement in his eyes. "We're not going to melt the whole ice. We're gonna shoot a flare up to get our teams to come and save us. I mean, I mean, I'm sure they're probably fine"

* * *

Pyrrha sneezed suddenly, temporally stopping the fight between Nora and Yang and the full out racial argument between Weiss and Blake.

"Bless you Pyrrha" Ren said stoically as the chaos went rampant in the background.

"Thank you Ren. I just go the weirdest feeling that Jaune said something very, very wrong."

"Well, I'm sure our fearless leader is fine. After all, he does have the child prodigy with him."

"Yeah, but still…"

* * *

Ruby seemed to enjoy the idea. Loading a fire round from one of the special dust rounds Weiss had given her for her birthday, Ruby aimed the barrel toward the snowy ceiling. Focusing her aim towards the weakest point, she fired the high caliber scythed turned sniper rifle up, filling the tiny space with a loud boom, the round burning its way through the layers of snow. Hopefully, it was enough for their teams to find them.

The two sat there, waiting in the snowy cave. Both leaders were silent, since both where to awkward to talk and didn't want to address the small elephant in the room snoozing in Ruby's cloak. It was uncomfortable enough as it was with the two of them in such a tight enclosed space, but now a small child claiming the two of them to be their parents? Both weren't willing to open that big ol' can of awkward. They made enough as it was. But the silence gave them both the feeling of loneliness as time began to tick bye.

Finally Jaune spoke. "So…how's your team doing?

"The usual. Yang being…Yang, Blake reading and hunting for leads on the White Fang in her free time, and Weiss is being the slave driver of homework as usual. I swear, she is the only one who ever forces someone to actually take notes in Port's!" She said

"Wait, she actually forces you to take notes for Port? What can you even take notes on! Ugghhh." Jaune said, shudder at thoughts of the mustached professor's 'lessons'

"So, how your team doing?" Ruby asked

"Well, you know. Nora being up to her usual shinegans and Ren trying and failing to reign them in. But me and Pyrrha have made decent progress on my swordplay!" Jaune said happily

"Oh. Well that's good" She said halfheartedly. Ruby felt a small sting at how happy Jaune seemed to be with all the training with Pyrrha. Then again, they were partners, but still…She needed to talk to Yang about this. She'd know what to do."So…any idea exactly as to what this thing that makes it so important" Jaune said, gesturing towards the football shaped object that lay wrapped in the ruined coat of Ironwood. Hopefully, he wasn't too attached to that coat…

"Maybe it's some super cool weapon that can transform into a really cool gun or some other weapon!" Ruby said, joy and childhood wonder filling her eyes.

"Is everything about weapons with you?" Jaune jokily said, only to be punched in the arm.

"Crescent Rose is the only weapon for me and you know it!" Ruby said, feigning offense as she hugged said scythe collapsible sniper rifle close to her

However, the conversations where cut off as the little girl begin to stir. Silver eyes blinked open as the girl looked towards Jaune and Ruby, slowly rubbing the drowsiness from her eyes.

"Hello there" Jaune said softly, hoping not to scare the poor girl "Can you tell me your name and where your parents are?"

The girl looked confused "I…don't remember…" She said softly.

"Your name or your parents?" Ruby asked.

The girl put her head down "…Both"

Ruby looked at the girl with an emotion Jaune did not recognize. "Do you remembering anything, where you live, how old you are?"

The poor girl could only shake her head as tears began to form "The only thing I do is that my mommy and daddy hunters…" Ruby gave the small child hug. To Jaune, it must have been some horrid experience with the grimm that caused the poor child to block any and all memory of much of anything.

"Don't worry, we'll look over you till we find your parents." Ruby said, giving Jaune a look

"That's right" He said, still hesitant. It has not his place, but could he really say no to two sets of big silver puppy eyes? "My name is Jaune, and this is Ruby. We're both hunters in training at Beacon." Jaune said, trying to reassure the poor girl.

The girl merely nodded to the blonde knight.

Ruby decided to try to lighten the mood "Well, why don't you try to come up with a name for yourself!? That could be fun!"

The girl merely looked down "I don't know. I don't think I have any good ideas..."

Ruby shook her head "Nonsense! Anybody can have a name, and not even the first one needs to be the best! Heck, I first called Jaune Vomit Boy when I met him!"

"MOTION SICKNESS IS MORE COMMON THAN YOU THINK!"

"Don't mind him. Just try what feels right to you!"

The girl tilted her head, mind hard at work. Finally, she seemed to come across a good one "Summer! Because I like the warm fuzzy feeling of it and you get to spend time with your family more!"

Ruby seemed to be taken back...she didn't want to tell the girl, how could she, but her own heart was mourning for her mother right now.

Jaune, seeing Ruby's discomfort, quickly took action "You don't come off as a Summer...How about Spring! Even kind of fits, considering we found you beneath the snow, and you seem to be as sweet as a spring flower!" Jaune said, ruffling the girl's red tinted golden locks.

The Girl nodded her head, and Ruby seemed much more comfortable. "I'm...Spring..." She said, slowly, a smile slowly lighting up her face "I'm Spring!"

"Well, me and Jaune's teammates should be here soon... I think" Ruby said, then a thought occurred. "Jaune, how are we gonna explain Spring to them!?"

"Well, I don't know, I just have avoid leaving her alone in a room with Nora and all should be fine"

"BUT WEISS. AND A SMALL CHILD"

Oh god...the poor child wouldn't stand a chance.

"Yeah...I can see Ice Queen might be a bit of a challenge..." Jaune said.

Ruby noticed something Jaune said "Ice Queen? Why not your Usual Snow Angel?"

"Lets just say this experience has official ruined anything I might have found attractive of anything cold. Your partner included."

Spring finally spoke up "Who's Ice?"

"Nononono, Weiss, not ice Sweetie" Ruby corrected her

"She's not completely wrong though..." Jaune said, getting a giggle from Spring.

"Oh come on she's not that bad..."

"..."

"Okay, she's gotten better. After all, didn't you say strangers are just friends you haven't met yet?" Ruby said, hands on her hip.

Suddenly, the cave around them began to collapse. Seeing the snow begin to pile around them, Jaune grabbed Ruby and Spring and pulled them into his arms. The cave quickly closed in, the 3 of them completely covered in snow.

"You okay Crater Face?" Jaune asked, breathing slowly.

Ruby let out a soft moan "Little warning next time before you decide to tackle me" She said, voice muffled as her head was in his chest. "What about you Spring?"

The poor girl was swooshed under Ruby, covered in her red cloak "M'Fine"

Quickly Jaune began to realize just how close he and Ruby where, as he began to to notice the soft bumps pressed against him...oh god, be strong, think mom with frying pan, think angry Yang...

It seemed Jaune's prayers where answered, as the snow atop them was blasted away

"WE FOUND THEM! WAIT, THIS BETTER NOT BE WHAT I THINK IT IS ARC!"

Or maybe they where his nightmares becoming a reality. That one really weird nightmare from that time he tried some of Ozpin's coffee on a dare.

Ruby and Jaune both bolted up from the snow, quickly seperating "IT'S NOT WHAT IT LOOKS LIKE!" Both cried out at the same time.

"Hello" All eyes of the renuited teams turned to the small head poking out from Ruby's cloak. Blonde hair with burnt crimson ends and silver eyes looked to them.

"Um...When did you and Jaune have a kid, Ruby?" Blake asked the question running through NPR and WBY's minds before all chaos broke lose.

* * *

 **Omake: The roast of the Weiss Schnee**

 **AN: Just to clarify, I do not hate Weiss. I actual really liked her in Volume 3. but I think we can all agree in Volume 1 she was kinda a bitch. And if there's one thing my friends have taught me, they're your friends because they know too much about you for otherwise. In all seriousness, do not take this omake as any prejudices I against Weiss.**

It was a normal day at Beacon.

Said no one ever.

Today, Yang had decided that if you wanted something done, you do it right. So she decided to have an official roast of Weiss.

"Remind me again why I agreed to this?" The person in question asked, impatient and ticked as usual.

Yang merely grinned back "Well, you didn't actually"

"Why did I get stuck with the most dysfunctional team in the history of Remnant?"

"Oh come Weiss cream, we know you warmed up to us! That's why we're doing this! To show you how much we care by insulting you!"

"I'm beginning to understand why Ruby is the way she is…" Weiss deadpanned.

Yang rolled her eyes "Alrighty, first up we have…P-Money! Walk right up to the mic, my friend!"

Pyrrha Nikos walked up to the mic "Um…what am I doing again?"

"Roasting Weiss!" Yang called from the back.

"Oh…um…Weiss…you're a very…strict?" The amazon hesitated

Yang face palmed "Oh come, you're better than that P Money!"

"Alight." Pyrrha said, recollected herself "Weiss, you by far are one of the most self-centered people I know. To you, the world doesn't revolve around the sun, but rather a cold, dark black hole that is best summed up as yourself. I pity those who would try to date you, seeing as you're so cold they'll just get frostbite every time they try to get close to you." She said, as the crowd erupted into one collective "OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOHHHHH"

"Dang, P Money, and I thought I spit fire when I fight!" Yang said, taking the mic from the Pyrrha as she seemed embarrassed, mouthing a sorry to Weiss. "Next up, Blakey!"

"Yang, its Blake and you know it." The cat faunus deadpanned.

"And last night I was Mistress, but hey, what are names!" Yang winked as Blake slapped her hand to her face.

The dark cat faunus took the stage. "Well, where do I start. I met Weiss, doing the things Schnees seem to do best. Yelling at poor little girls and waving their valuables around carelessly. As soon as I had her check her privileges I left. But apparently I must have looked in the broken mirror, cause low and behold, I got stuck to the closet of the spoiled girl cliche humanity will get."

"Dang, I would worry about melting with all these sick burns Weiss Cream" Yang called out. as the roast finally came to an end. Even Zwei stepped up and delivered an extra brutal yip. The Schnee heiress merely looked to Yang, and smiled. Not the thank you smile, but the _I will bathe in the blood of my enemies tonight_ smile.

"Thanks Yang. I hope you're ready for yours next week"

Yang was completely caught off guard "What."

"Why of course!" The heiress replied "And don't worry, I'll make sure to bring in the other teams from Haven and Mistral to join the fun. Maybe that Neon girl. You two seemed to get along. Well totaloo!"

Yang stood in the room, herself all alone in it.

"What."


End file.
